Vampire Protection Program
by FictionalCrazeGirl
Summary: Bella is Aro's Daughter. Volturi is under attack. So Aro sends Bella to live with the Cullen's to hopefully keep her safe but while she's there she falls for a certain Cullen and things hit off but then she has to return home where she is still in danger. *NOW UPDATED ON NEW ACCOUNT*
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one of my new story **__**VAMPIRE PROTECTION PROGRAM I am editing this story to make it better for you my readers and me as well. **__**  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT!**_

"Bella run get out of here and find the Cullen's! They live in Fork's Washington. You will find Carlisle at the hospital, give him this letter it will explain everything….GO HURRY!"

A sob rose in my chest as I ran, ran past everything I've known. Goodbye Italy…. I love you Aro, my father. I don't know how long I will have to be gone but I know that my father may not survive.

My mother was human; she died giving birth to me. I was to strong for her, my father was a vampire. Ever since I found out where I come from, I have blamed myself for killing the one person I could probably really talk too. Trust me, girls need their mothers Jane was to cranky and evil, she really never paid attention to me she was always sucking up to my Father as if he could award her with a medal.

My legs started to burn and I was only half way to Forks, I didn't want to stop. I knew nothing of the outside world all I knew was where to go. I was raised in Volterra, the only thing I was showed that was in the outside world was from my texts books, I never really paid attention though I would normally would fall asleep when I started reading.

I liked the pictures, and I loved writing my own stories. Of love and sacrifice, I wish that one day I will find my true love but a happily ever after is only real in fairy tales.

I sat on a wooden bench resting, it only took seconds before I was all charged up, I ran through the night wanting to be there already. Since I was half vampire, I could run really fast it only took me 6hours all together to get to the hospital. I ran through the door right to the nurse's center.

"How may I help you dear?" said a frail old lady behind the counter.

"I need to speak to a Carlisle Cullen It's really important!" She eyed me carefully as if I were "off my shelf". My mahogany hair fell into my face as I waited impatiently. The lady just stared at me, thinking of what to do. "Please hurry ma'am it's very important"

"OK dear just a second then." She reached to the phone and paged his office she spoke softly into the phone not wanting me to hear but I heard everything "Mr. Cullen there is a girl here, she said she really needs to talk to you and that it's really important…..Yeah…mmmhmmm….OK… I will tell her, goodbye sir. He will be here in a second he is talking to his son. You may wait over there." She pointed toward the benches in the waiting room. I smiled letting my teeth show "Nah I'll wait right here." She shuddered slightly, was I really that scary?

About 5minutes later a man with light blond hair came to the desk...Carlisle, I could tell it was him from the oil paintings in my fathers office.

"Sue, you said someone was here for me?" she pointed at me; I winked at her just playing around with my scary affect. He looked at me full on already sensing what I was, I handed him the letter. He tore it open, reading it quickly. I peeked behind him and saw the most beautiful creature ever. He had beautiful messed up bronze hair and butterscotch eye's my heart actually slowed down a bit.

I smiled slightly not realizing he was staring at me too. I was about to say something when Carlisle interrupted me.

"I see the problem I doubt I could send you back without feeling guilty for a beastly idea like that so yes you may stay with my family, I'm sure everyone would love you with us for awhile, Edward do you mind taking her to the house I don't get off for another three hours?"

"No I don't mind, I think on the way to the house I can give her information about the Cullen Clan." Then he winked at me, I let out a little giggle and that surprised me. I was always with Alec and he always winked at me but when Edward winked it felt completely different.

On the way to his house he told me everything about everyone

Alice- Hyper beyond belief, loves shopping and won't take no for anything.

Jasper- Cool calm and collected.

Emmett- Scary until you get to know him, in reality he was a huge teddy bear.

* * *

Rosalie- Bitch

Esme- Very sweet and a lovely women. Never would want to hurt her.

Carlisle- Always in control and I think he's really hot!

Edward- He seemed so sweet and i felt like he could read my mind, it was unbelievable.

"So tell me about yourself Bella."

"Well I'm seventeen years old, I've never left Volterra...Um I have a giant fear of spiders and my guilty pleasure is listening to Lady Gaga, she is amazing." I shouldn't have said that.

"I agree she is pretty cool." Edward opened up the passenger seat of his shiny Volvo. He smiled at me

and i realized he was waiting for me to get into the car, I giggled shyly.

"Oh sorry" I whispered and I got into his car.

* * *

Edward's POV

At the hospital when I was talking to Carlisle, arranging our next hunting trip that's we were interrupted by the phone ringing he answered it and talked for a bit, but as he hung up he got up from his chair and came to the door. "Sue said someone needs to talk to me, i guess it's really important come with" I got up from my chair and followed to the nurse's counter.

Standing there was one of the most beautiful girl I have every seen, she handed Carlisle a letter and I read It from his mind and she looked back and stared at me smiling.

**_Dear Carlisle,_**

**_My daughter Bella is in danger she needs to be looked after and I trust her with you. Volturi is under attack by fleeing vampire's._**

**_In this envelope is her ID, school records and many other things that lets her role into society. Please tell her I love her and that before she_**

**_knows it she will be back with us._**

**_SINCERELY ARO_**

I looked toward her and she was still staring at me smiling. Her brown hair reached the middle of her back, her chocolate brown eye's seemed to be staring into my soul. Her slim figure had a Black long sleeved shirt covering her creamy skin and white skinny jeans covered her long legs. I didn't stop staring at her until Calisle interrupted my thoughts.

"I see the problem I doubt I could send you back without feeling guilty for a beastly idea like that so yes you may stay with my family, I'm sure everyone would love you with us for awhile, Edward do you mind taking her to the house I don't get off for another three hours?"

"No I don't mind, I think on the way to the house I can give her information about the Cullen Clan." Then I winked at her, she flushed a lovely cherry red that human eyes would probably miss seeing as how our eyes are so much better.

On the way to the house I told her about everyone, she laughed as I warned her not to go shopping with Alice because it was Hell everyone knew it.

"So tell me about yourself Bella."

"Well I'm seventeen years old, I've never left Volterra...Um I have a giant fear of spiders and my guilty pleasure is listening to Lady Gaga, she is amazing."

"I agree she is pretty cool." I went around to the passenger seat of my Volvo and opened her door. She just seemed to stare at me.

"Oh sorry" She whispered and got in.

"So Edward Cullen what is you vampire power?" I was a little resistant to tell her that I read minds. People seemed to not want me to hear their thoughts.

"That's a cool power my dad kinda has that power I'm sure you know that though. He seems to be legendary literally! Ha!"

"Yeah... WAIT...How did you know that I read minds?"

She flushed a little " I guess I should tell you my power."

_**This is Just a sample Chapter, you decide if I should continue. And no her power is not to read minds, her power is really unique-ish.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**New Chapter 2, It's very short. I promise Chapter 3 will be longer. I do not own any Twilight Characters!**_

"I should tell you my power shouldn't I." My laugh was shaky maybe I should lie…nah

"I can sense power's and manipulate them to work at my will, I only use my power when I have too, sometimes I have no control at all. It's a little scary." Edward just kept on staring but as we approached a large white house he looked away clenching his jaw. I heard him murmur

"Welcome to hell." As we parked in the driveway. I was confused I thought they were a real tight family but I guess he heard something he didn't like.

He got out of the driver's seat and before I could open my door he was at my side opening it for me, I smiled. I tried to look him in the eyes but my gaze traveled to him lips.

"Shall we go on in the house there is a certain someone that wants to meet you." I nodded I was a bit afraid. We walked in and right then a small little blur grabbed onto me, squeezing my waist. "Hi! I'm Alice It's nice to finally meet you! I've been looking forward to this day all week!" I was stunned. "How did you..." Edward smiled to me.

"Bella, little Alice here can see the future." She frowned

"I am Fun Sized Edward NOT little!" I saw him grin widely

"Oh I knew she could see the future I just didn't think it was to that great extant most people I met that could see into the future could only see little things like….Somebody that just…never mind."

After I met everyone that's when Alice finally broke the news. "Since that is the only outfit you brought with you I will have to take you shopping."

Rosalie finally cracked a smile I have been waiting to see since I got here I could tell she wasn't that happy I was here. "Um Alice you don't have too."

"Yes I do, it's my job to take care of people who have no clothes." She looked me up and down. "Or style."

_**ALICE POV**_

"Yes I do, it's my job to take care of people who have no clothes." She looked me up and down. "Or style."

I finally got Bella into my Porsche and we sped off toward the mall unfortunately Edward tagged along and that's exactly what I didn't want. I need time to be with Bella alone.

"BelLA! Hurry we need to get going, the mall closes in an hour! Edward go do whatever, I and Bella are going to bond as sisters." As he walked away I grabbed her hand and forced her into every store I could and bought her many things she didn't want as I could. By the time we were kicked out she had 20 bags and one special bag of lacey things she whined about the whole time we were in Victoria's secret.

_**EDWARDS POV**_

Darn Alice I needed to be with Bella. Carlisle told me to keep her safe and I can't do that when she isn't with me. Yes Alice is pretty strong but I think they would be better off with two and a half vampires than one and a half. I felt she was my responsibility.

_**BELLA'S POV**_

The mall people finally kick us out and it may have only been an hour but I had 20 bags full of clothes and unwanted lacy showy clothes ick! I was technically I was only eighteen. Man I'm tired. On the way back to the Cullen's house I ended up falling asleep on Edwards shoulder. I didn't wake up until the next morning.

_**This is a new edited version of chapter 2. I felt I needed to redo some things; I will also do the same thing to the other chapters. Please enjoy.**_

_**Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I hope you like this chapter. Please review!**_

BELLA'S POV

"Bella I love you, do you love me too?" A few tears escaped my eyes. Full joy rushed into my body, I grabbed Edwards head pushing his lips to mine, and they melded together as if we were one. Our souls melted together. "I guess I will take that as a yes?" He laughed pulling us apart.

I rested my head against his and smiled.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

My smile faded and I was sucked back into the real world.

I was alone

BEEP BEEP BEEP! My phone blew up from under my pillow; it rang in my ear loudly. I answered it tiredly "Hello?"

"Yeah Bella it's Edward." As he said his name my dream floated back into my subconscious "We all went hunting without waking you first and Esme wanted me to call and tell you she made breakfast and it's downstairs in the microwave."

"OK thank you...um can I go back to bed I was having a good dream?"

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Pie….it was Cherry and very good." I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Your good dream was about pie?"

"Hey don't judge, I can eat and you can't so you have no room to say anything Mister Cullen."

"Haha yeah your right. Anyways I was just calling to tell you about breakfast, So I'll see ya later."

"Alright, bye." I leaned back into my pillow and drifted back off into sleep, unfortunately it was a nightmare this time.

ESME'S POV

It was about 3 in the morning and we all decided to go hunting. I knew Bella would wake up hungry and I also knew we wouldn't be back so I started making her food. Eggs, bacon, and toast, I was gagging along with everyone else in the house.

Edward sat at the piano drumming his figures across the key board. Poor guy is miserable I think he's lonely.

_Its OK son things will work out be patient._

"Thanks mom I know it will one day." he sighed

"When we get out there in the woods I want you to call Bella and tell her about the food in the Microwave." He nodded his OK and walked out the door.

ROSALIE'S POV

Bella, Bella, Bella that's all anyone talks about as if she were A God herself but no she was danger especially now since Edward and her has a "deep love connection." She was Aro's daughter, if anything pisses him off he could have us all killed. In my opinion everything was great until she showed up, sure she was pretty (but not as me) and she's nice but danger like I said.

I hope she goes home soon, It would be better for all of us.

EDWARD'S POV

As Rosalie's voice flooded my head I couldn't help my sudden urge to rip her head off. A deep growl rumbled in my chest. Before I got to her Emmett got there first he closed the space between us

"EDWARD knock it OFF, we all have our opinion!" Emmett hissed his next words in my ear as if that would stop the others from hearing hear us.

"You hurt her I will make your world a living hell you got that?"

I straightened up "Yes!" I hissed, stalking off in the next direction.

EMMETT'S POV

Before Edward could get to Rose I got in his way

"EDWARD knock it OFF, we all have our opinion!" I couldn't let Edward's anger hurt her. I leaned closer into him till i got to his ear

"You hurt her I will make your world a living hell you got that?" I would stand to my word, Rosie is everything to me. If he hurt her his cojones would be far up his ass.

"Yes!" he hissed and walked into the distance.

Poor fool

ALICE'S POV

Guys they always have to make a stupid nothing into something I'm glad I'm not a guy because they seem to have worse PMS then us girls but they seem to have it 24/7. Also there style is horrible, without me around they would be doomed.

I think... maybe it's time to make the poor unhappy fool realize who is meant for him.

This will take awhile but it's worth it

Heehee : )

JASPER'S POV

All the emotions are too intense my head was pounding, I could hardly concentrate on my prey, stupid tensed up family.

In my opinion I liked Bella but she, smelt way too good. Maybe it would be best if she left soon.

CARLISLE'S POV

Kids they needed to get along, Bella is just a normal girl no need to be fought over...

Maybe I thought to soon.

_**There was my new revised version of chapter three, not much of a difference but I am way more happy with this one. Enjoy!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**In this chapter Edward and Bella have a little alone time but not much. They don't do anything they just have a talk about each other's life.**_

_**I do not own any Twilight Characters, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer. **_

BELLA'S POV

The Cullen's still weren't back and I just had to get out of that dark room, I felt like the walls were closing in on me. I had my nightmare again. I have it twice a week since I was 7. It was about my mother….about how she died. To shake off my dream I started down the stairs to eat my breakfast, maybe some protein would make me stop shaking. I was about half way down the stairs when the front door opened and startled me and I stumbled, I waited for me to take the blow of the hard wooden floor but before I did I felt two strong arms wrap around me I opened my eyes only to see a pair of gold eyes staring at me.

"Haha yeahh…thank you Edward you know these stairs are like really slippery."

He didn't seem to be paying attention "Um I was just going to get something to eat...uh do you mind if you let me go." He just stared at me still not listening "EDWARD…." he looked more focused now.

"Let me go please."

"Oh sorry, yeah go eat."

He let me go and I went to the kitchen and pulled out my food… yummy it is just missing one thing hot sauce.

I searched the cabinets but nothing...wait here it is in the... freezer? I pulled it out and started pouring it on top. I looked at the label on the side. AB negative *HUMAN 2007* wait human as in human blood. "Um Edward what is this?" He came to my side and began laughing his butt off

"That's..."Laugh.."Transfusion..."laugh..."blood from dead..."...laugh..." patients at the hospital"

"Ewww gross I prefer my people alive... if I were to eat them of course. I have only killed one person in my whole life and that is also the only person I ever drank and they totally deserved it" I was going to say more but my words got lost as I looked into his eyes as he laughed some more. I frowned.

"So Bella, you have a boyfriend?" Did he really ask me that? Me a boyfriend, he must be from another planet.

"Nah boys don't really like me that much, plus it doesn't really help I'm stuck in a castle 24/7 anyways my dad is very strict about me and boys. I haven't found anyone worth dating…yet. What about you?"

"I was in a real serious relationship for a while but…..never mind it didn't turn out so well."

"Oh ok." At that moment Emmett walked in the house. I put the blood back into the freezer and finished up my breakfast and sat next to Emmett on the couch. Edward followed behind sitting on the love seat.

"Oh lookie Belly is up!" He jumped up from his spot and scooped me up into a bone crunching hug.

"Emm-ett I c-can't breathe!" He went into a laughing rampage. " You humans are so delicate!" I heard Edward chuckle behind me and I glared back at him.

"At least I am not monstrously strong. I'd rather be myself and human….like." and not a killer.

The rest of the Cullen's eventually arrived home and they all separated and did their own thing. Rosalie and Emmett went upstairs in their bedroom, Alice and Jasper went into the family library, Carlisle and Esme stayed downstairs and watched TV, Edward went for a walk, and I went back into my room. I couldn't go to sleep since I have only been up for 2 hour. I just sat in bed missing home.

_**New and revised, love this version so much better like I do with the other new versions as well. Please enjoy I'd love to hear your thoughts.**_

_**Please Review**_


	5. Authors Note

_**Please reread the new versions of each chapter. They are better than before but probably not much better if you're someone who cares a lot about quotation and spelling. I try my best though, I've been practicing. Well anyways please enjoy. Thank you: )**_

_**P.S This week is spring break so I will actually have time to add new chapters. I will be posting a chapter Saturday, and Sunday. Thanks again for your patience.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Here's chapter 5 :) Enjoy **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's wonderful characters they all belong to her.**_

I never knew human electronics could be so wonderful and amazing, without them I would be completely lost in life. For my 16th birthday my father bought me a laptop and since then I have been keeping taps on the human race and I just gotta say people are crazy! Like that Miley Cyrus girl, who would ever where that kinky showy stuff? _**(No offence for anyone who likes her, her music is good but her new attitude is nuts!)**_I finally made my way back downstairs; after checking my email to see if I got any new chapters to my favorite Fanfiction. Jasper and Emmett were back downstairs arm wrestling on Esme's fine table.

"Just give up Jazz you'll never win."

"Shut the hell up Em, your distracting me dammit." I heard the table creaking and cracking. It sounded like it would collapse any minute.

"Um guys…."

"Sush!" They screamed loudly in my ear.

"But guys the table sounds like it's gonna…." SNAP it tumbled to the ground. I heard stomping upstairs and then clumping down the stairs.

" that table was from Switzerland I looked everywhere for it! If you don't find me a new one by tomorrow I'm gonna throttle both of you!" Through Jaspers power I could feel her anger; I never felt anger like that before.

"Wait you want me and Jazz to go all the way to Switzerland just to get you a new table?"

"If that's what it takes, just remember I want it here tomorrow." She took a deep breath, straightened her clothes and smiled.

"Have fun." Then she went back upstairs. Edward then walked through the front door and his gaze fell right on the table. He smirked.

"Ha-ha Esme yelled at you didn't she, well that's whatcha get." His gaze then fell on me. I channeled his power to read his mind.

_I wonder what she did today. I wonder if she needs to go hunting all she had was human food, blood would be better for her strength._

"I would love to go hunting with you Edward; your right blood would be great for me right now." His eyes went wide.

"You read my mind again didn't you?" I nodded at him and went to the front door and opened it up.

"Guys first."

"Thank you Bella but I think you got it wrong, its girls first."

"That's sexist but since you mentioned it I will go first."

The sun was shining brightly, everything was so green, almost too green but it was so much better than staying in Vorturi. The castle was dark and depressing. I looked over at Edward. He was sparkling, it was so beautiful I had to look away it was so bright. I looked at my own skin, it was creamy looking almost like ivory. There was a dull sparkle not nearly as pretty if I were full vampire. I frowned.

"You've been frowning a lot lately what's wrong?"

" I've just a lot of things to think about. Anyways I was thinking about how shiny you were and how I wasn't. Your beautiful….."

"Not as beautiful as you. I like that you're not sparkly, it means you're different and I like that a lot." I smiled but I didn't mean it. I liked not being full vampire but I still wanna be like everyone else, if that makes any sense. My phone vibrated in my pocket. The only people that know my number is the Cullen's and my dad. I hurried up and pulled it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Dad!"

"Yes sweetheart it's me, I can't talk long I just wanted to tell you things are getting better. Half of the rebellions are dead now. I'll call you when you can come back home. I'll be the one coming to get you. I need to thank the Cullen's in person."

"Alright dad, I'll talk to you later, I love you."

"I love you also." I hung up and looked at Edward.

"That was my dad, he says soon the battle will be done and he's going to come and get me."

This time Edward was the one to frown.

**Edward's POV**

"That was my dad, he says soon the battle will be done and he's going to come and get me."

If my heart was beating it would have stopped. I didn't want her to leave yet.

_**Chapter 6 will soon be on its way :) Hoped you liked this chapter**_

_**Please Review**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six :)**

**I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's wonderful characters!**

"Ok just remember Bella just remember that you have to get the food yourself."

"Alright."

"It's also likes to run away depending on what animal you go after. Some like to fight back."

"Well people like to fight back, not that they really have a chance. They also seem to like to run away specially the children, not like I go after the kids or any-"

"-Bella! Pay attention you have to concentrate. You have to sense the animals they are not in a tiny little room."

"Actually it's not a tiny room it's pretty big."

"Please Bella, now close your eyes and search with your nose. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir."

"Don't call me sir." Edward was acting a little strange since I got that call from my dad an hour ago. He couldn't look me in the eyes he was very inpatient and rude.

"Ok I'm concentrating." I closed my eyes and stood still breathing in the air. I smelt the little river downhill, my nose crinkled at the thought of drinking out of that. Then I caught the scent, it was blood but it had a woodsy smell. I once again crinkled my nose in disgust. Stupid vegetarian animals.

"Ok Edward I caught a whiff of a deer, what do I do next?"

"Just follow your instincts, let go of your human sense and let the vampire take over, like you would when you're at home and you're just about to attack. Can you do that?" Before I could answer I was off, I let go of everything and I let the monster out. I barely noticed Edward following behind. The deer came insight I was about to pounce the first one I took notice of but Edward pounced him first. I was about to let out a growl but I noticed something else, from the left I saw a giant grizzly bear coming out of its den about a mile away, it's blood called to me and I started toward it leaving Edward in the dust. I jumped on its back letting out a sickening crunch when I broke its neck, as he fell to the ground its claws still had a chance to claw its way down my outfit. It hit the ground with half my clothes with it. For a moment I forgot all about it when my teeth went into its fur and skin. It felt like seconds when it was finally just skin. I kicked it and cursed. Why does things so good never last? Edward came up behind me.

"Well I thought you'd do better since you're not a new born but I guess not. Emmett's really going to be mad when he finds out you drank one of his bears." He smirked at me and that was the last straw he had no right talking to me that way.

"Listen Edward, I have no idea what your problem is but for the last hour and 30minutes you have been nothing but a dick! I swear you have become a totally different person since I got off the phone with my dad! What happened to the nice, sincere, and wonderful guy I met a few days ago? Did he get tired of you as well?" I sat there waiting for my answer, for a moment he got a cocky look on his face as he pondered my little rant. Then without warning he grabbed my elbows and locked me into a gut wrenching hug and he pressed his lips hard unto mine. I was going to shove him off but my body turned into jelly I couldn't fight him off. I was rather enjoying it. Few moments later he let me go.

"I really don't want you to leave."

"I don't think I want to leave anymore either." We smiled at each other; I had no idea what to say. Edwards's eyes then traveled up and down my outfit and my eyes grew wide. I jumped up into the tree above me.

"OMG I forgot I was half naked, don't look. Man you just grabbed me up into a dramatic embrace and made out with me. I am so embarrassed." He started spazing out laughing, it was so loud, my ears went red along with my whole face.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Oh I'm sorry Bella, come back down here and I'll let you wear my jacket."

"Alright but close your eyes, well first take off your jacket." When I was sure he wasn't peeking I jumped down and snatched his jacket out of his arms, when I finally had it on I told him he could open his eyes. When he did he grabbed my arm pulling me closer to him. Then he planted another kiss my lips, it was brief but very enjoyable.

"There it should have been embarrassing this time, you had more clothing on."

"Yeah but not much, oh wow Alice definitely saw both of these kisses, she is going to have a field day." Before he could speak my cell started ringing and I saw Alice's number pop up.

"Oh boy, it's Alice." I flipped the device open and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Oh yes dear Bella I am going to have a field day. Just beware I will be planning your first date and the second and so on, then maybe one day your wedding hehehe." Then she hung up. My face was probably filled with terror

"Oh my, I'm sure you heard her."

"Oh yes, and I'm afraid for you." He laughed, did the evil eyebrow move, and grabbed my hand, we than ran off towards the Cullen's home.

**Well there ya go, I hope you enjoy. I know I did writing it. I should have chapter seven up tomorrow. If I don't I have no idea then what day I can. Be patient the more time you wait the longer and better the next chapter will be :)**

**Please Review**


	8. Author Note

**I wrote the next Chapter but when I went to go find it, it was gone so I have to rewrite the whole thing! Good thing I wrote it down. I'm sorry in the first place for taking so long but it will be another few days before I get it up. Actually now that I think about it I could have it up tomorrow night. Thanks for your patience **


	9. Chapter 7

_**Here's the next chapter, sorry it took too long, school has been a PAIN!**_

I and Edward ran into the Cullen house holding hands trying to sneak upstairs so Alice couldn't catch us but it was a waste. She ran from the kitchen and jumped in front of us blocking our way.

"It's really funny that you thought you could sneak upstairs without me hearing, I am a vampire too remember?"

"Sorry Ali we had to try, you kind of scare me when you try to force you company on me….your just so in your face about things…" I gave her a sideways grin, embarrassed about the truth.

"I know Bella that's how I want people to feel about me when I'm with them; it makes it easier to get what I want." My mouth dropped a little. Edward let out a laugh.

"This little pixie ALWAYS gets what she wants no matter what."

"Okay well anyways, Edward, Bella I got a date planned for ya two and I cannot wait till it's here. First things first I need Bella to come to my room at 2:15pm tomorrow so I can get you ready and Edward go to Emmett's room at the same exact time you need to be ready by four you guys have dinner reservations at La Belle's in Port Angelus, now I have to go me and Jasper have to "Talk" for a while." I shifted my weight uncomfortable, Edwards's eyes got wide and I heard him mutter to himself.

"Great that's exactly what I want to hear all night." Oh right the reading of the minds and Alice and Jasper doing….the dirty.

She turned away and skipped up the stair humming Take It Off but Ke$ha I shuddered; Well now that image is stuck in my head. I nonchalantly let go of Edward hand and ventured toward the couch, I heard him follow from behind, and he sat next to me. His hand crept toward mine. He squeezed it and a warm feeling went through my body I turned my head and smiled at him. His face grew closer to mine, my heart stared beating uncontrollably, it was embarrassing the first time and now this was just stupid it wasn't the first kiss but my body was acting like it was. His lips pressed lightly against mine, at first the movement was slow and steady but after a few moments it began to quicken and before I knew it my back was on the couch and Edward was propping himself up over me. It went like this for about 20 minutes and I was really enjoying it but the shattering of metal and glass made both me and Edward looked up and Rosalie was standing in the entry way, her laptop was on the ground in front of her. A growl left her lips and she let out a high pitch squeal.

"How dare you Edward Anthony Cullen think you can fraternize with the enemy? Any moment she can sick her father on us and he could wipe us clean!"

"Rosalie you're out of line, what makes you think she would do that?"

"Because she has that ability Edward, who would pass it up if you were to get in a fight!"

"Shut the hell up you guys! Stop talking about me like I'm not in the room! Rosalie I'll have you know that I'd never do anything like that to danger you guys especially since I've been here only a few weeks. I would never kill anyone out of spite it's wrong."

"I wouldn't put it past you; you're probably just like your dad, killing innocents because you're tired of them."

"I am nothing like my dad!" I jumped off the couch, I was halfway across the room when Edwards's arms were wrapped around my waist, and I fought against them, tears running down my cheeks. Rosalie had a look of satisfaction on her face. I turned into Edward's chest, I gripped his shirt tight into my fist, and he kneeled on the ground pulling me onto his lap. In the background I heard high heels stomp up the stairs.

"I would never….I'm not a killer….nothing like my dad…..I didn't kill her" I could barely hear myself through my sobs.

"Bella who didn't you kill….?"

"My mother, it was an accident." He gripped me tighter; he slid his head unto the crick of my neck while whispering gentle suggestions to calm my nerves.

_**Well there you go guys hope you enjoy it; I know it took a while but I promise the next chapter won't take as long.**_

_**Please Review**_


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Yeeaaahhhh I know it took forever to get this up but I had a finished copy and I was going to post it but then my house got broken into so bye-bye laptop so now I finally put off my laziness to actually write a chapter on my moms desktop.**

Edward had finally gotten me calmed down enough so I would not go charging to Rosalie's room to rip of her head, instead he was going to talk to her, and yeah I'm sure she'll listen. Even though she is a vampire all her crazy hair product probably made her brain cells deader but Edward would not listen to me, once and for all he had to put her in her place. The only one who could do that was Emmett and he was to busy looking for a new table for Esme. So I sat back on the couch while he went to reason with Blondie. Slightly I could hear little pants and I was reminded that Alice and Jasper were having a 'talk', I could even hear the bed squeaking in protest, ugh my head was already pounding, they weren't making it any better but I had no say in what they did on their free time. What I should be concentrating on is what I'm going to say to Edward about my mother, I might as well say the truth….It's no as bad as it seems….I think. I closed my eyes and tried to think more on the subject but my mind was interrupted by a sudden flash, my mind was long past the subject of my mother it was now showing me of what looked like the future, I somehow tabbed into Alice's ability to see the future, she too was having this exact vision.

_I was lying in bed, back in Voltuire, my head was in the pillow, I was crying but I heard something rustling in my closet. I raised my head to investigate I saw nothing so I decided to stand up and open the double doors. Something lunged out as fast as lightening. I cried out in pain as it knocked me to the ground. Someone or something was trying to kill me, but I couldn't see their face. _

As soon as the vision hit me it was gone, I was lying on the hardwood floor of the Cullen's living room, and whoa that was a strong vision. Upstairs I noticed that the racket of 'talking' had stopped. I heard Jasper trying to get Alice to tell him what she saw. Edward ran down the stair and knelt down to me.

"What did you see Bella?"

"Ummm, wait didn't you see it too? You know with the mind reading and all?"

"I was to busy talking to Rosalie to see it. What did you see?"

"Well um, you see, I uh…..Hotdogs…..Two guys in hotdog suits are walking around to houses giving out samples of the new cheese dog….." Edward raised his eyebrows, clearly not believing me.

"Well Edward if you don't believe me then ask Alice, she will surly tell you about the guys in hot dog suits."

"Alright, if you say that's what you saw I'll believe you. Why are you on the floor?"

"I was trying to crack my back."

"Ah. So now can we talk about your mother please, it might help you feel better."

"Okay, if you help me up I'll tell you." He chuckled and rose up on his feet; he then offered me his hand to help me up. He sat me back down on the couch and I started to tell him.

" When I was born I was nothing like human babies, right when I was out of my mothers womb I understood everything I saw, I knew right away of blood and I knew a lot of it was from the person I came from and I understood that the same blood ran in my body. Just the look of everything made me realize it was my fault. I remember Aro trying to let my mother see me but she refused, I remember her using the word monsters and the devil. I knew she was talking about me….about us, vampires in general. All my life I thought about that day and I figured things out step by step, she was taken from her home at a young age and was kept there until they saw her fit to experiment on and of course Aro was the experimenter and I was the product. She died the night I was born, from blood lose and it was my fault I made her bleed to death and I have blamed myself ever since. They wanted to make something like me, a pawn to get what they wanted out of the world. If a creature like me could never have been created then my mother would have been left alone, she would probably get married and have kids and live forever not knowing about vampires….if a creature like me could have never been created and never could."

Edward had put his arm around me to try and comfort me; I must have started crying and have not noticed it. I reached up to my eyes; yup it was like a sprinkler. He held me for a moment; he was letting what I just told him sink in. It took him awhile to say something.

"Not for one moment do I believe it is your fault she is dead. I don't believe that you're a monster or the devil, being what you are, this rare form of vampire that is half human make you less of a monster then all the vampires in the world, you have a side that can bring you back from the darkness in your mind, most vampires don't have that. You are lucky to be who you are and you shouldn't let anyone, or yourself believe different. It is Aro's fault that she died so please don't make yourself dread what happened for the rest of your life."

I looked at him, my eyes wide I think more and more I spend time with him my heart falls for him. He truly believes in me, I have never met someone with this much confidence in my before.

"Bella can I show you something?"

"Sure anything."

He took my hand and we walked into a room off of the kitchen. It was huge, Edward flipped on the light and way in the back laid a baby grand piano. I was struck silent; I had no idea what to say.

"Can I play for you Bella?"

**Well here was the long awaited chapter, I hope ya like it :) This time I mean it when I say by Thursday you'll have a new chapter to read.**


	11. Chapter 9

_**You're probably mad since this chapter is way past due. Let's just I am a lazy bum because I have totally not written a single thing since the last chapter. I love this story but sometimes I just don't have time and I need new Ideas, I know how the story goes but I somehow cannot put it into words. Please excuse the lateness and hopefully next time I will have the next chapter up faster. Please enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters; they all belong to Stephanie Meyer :) **_

The sound that filled the room was absolutely wonderful in every way, it sounded sad and lonely but very beautiful. This again brought tears to my eyes. A lot of things made this happen. When the song was done I gathered myself into his arms on the piano bench.

"You know Bella, I haven't really known you that long but I feel as if you're my soul mate, every inch of me calls for you."

"Same for me Edward, I think Volturi was supposed to be attacked. I was supposed to come here and meet your family and especially you. I know that sounds corny but I think it's true." He Held me for what seemed like forever but I wasn't complaining. It felt nice to be really loved. After a while Alice came bounding down the stairs and into the piano room.

"Awe, you guys are really cute." She smiled so brightly I was surprised her lips could spread that far.

"Thank you Alice." I said as I unfolded myself and walked over to her. I could smell Jasper ALL over her. It made me nauseous.

"I see you and Jasper had a very nice talk." I smirked

"Yeah it was pretty pleasant. Until that little episode."

"Yeah it was quite sudden and very interesting."

"They normally are, but I am used to it by now and I'm hoping later we can talk about it."

"Sure." I was still smiling at her and Jasper's eventful afternoon. Was every day like this in the Cullen home? If so then I should definitely try and get used to it especially now that I wanted to stay in this home with these people I have grown to like. I still had to get used to Rosalie's horrible attitude, but maybe I was just too sensitive. Anyways I think it could be an easy thing.

Edward lifted me up and spun me around the room, how was this sensation different for humans than myself? I could see everything clearly and not in a blur like humans saw the world as they were spinning. Maybe I wasn't as humans as I thought but why would a vampire like Edward fall for a human anyways? Especially if I was human. Who would want to be with a clumsy, plain human girl I would defiantly be. But that wasn't the case. Edward finally sat me down and I pretended to become dizzy and I neatly folded myself onto the floor as if I fell because of my unsteadiness. Everyone began laughing and I opened one eye to assess the room. It seems all the other Cullen's beside Rosalie had joined us in the piano room. I was their show for the evening.

"If you guys really want a funny show you should see me try to play the piano, I am nothing close to Edwards playing abilities. All I can do is Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." I winked at them and I stood myself up and sat on the leather piano stool. I twirled to face the piano and I placed my fingers slightly on the keys and began to amaze them. I began with Clair De Lune and then ended with Moonlight Sonata. Everyone looked at me in shock.

"You said you couldn't play!" Edward said with amazement. "You're right you're not as good as me but Hell! You can do much better then Twinkle Twinkle Little Star!"

"I lied; I had to take lessons my whole life. I never really appreciated them like I probably should but it just never stayed with me."

"I grew up with them too, my own mother taught me. I found it a fun experience; maybe I can give you private lessons." He moved his eyebrows devilishly and he once again grabbed me into his arms to nuzzle my neck. Everyone in the room cleared out to give us privacy, they snickered as they left.

"Awe they didn't have to leave; now I am all embarrassed." I chuckled.

"They were just trying to give us some time to ourselves, after the Rosalie event they wanted to kind of make up for it."

"It's not their fault she's a bitch….No offense Emmett." I yelled to him. I heard his laugh from the bedroom upstairs I assumed was his and Rosalie's. Then I heard him swear in pain. Rosalie must have kicked him or something. "Well anyways we should probably take up their offer…..What do you want to do Edward?" I asked him this in a seductive whisper just trying to be funny.

"Hmm maybe we should watch a movie or something, I'm not sure we are ready for what you are jokingly talking about. Alice might get upset though. We are making our own date instead of her planning it ALL out." He shivered at the thought of his little sister's revenge.

"I'm sure she'll live Edward, you can always read her mind before it happens, then we can make it out of the house before she kills us."

"Alright it's a plan." We took each other's hands and made our way to the couch. I sat down and Edward searched for a movie on Netflix. We decided on a drama called Sarah's Key, it was a movie on the Holocaust. We laughed, I mostly cried, and I ended up falling asleep right before the end. When I awoke I was in my bed curled up against Edwards cold hard body, instead of being uncomfortable I comfortably feel back asleep, dreaming of us.

_**Past chapters I have noticed were not good at all, starting now I will be changing things up. I have become a better writer and I have lost track of past events so some people may notice a few inconsistencies but I promise things will be better. I like to think I have evolved into a better writer: D I like (polite) constructive criticism and any ideas you may have. Please and thank you. I have now planned that every Friday/Saturday I will be posting new chapters of every story so I can keep being persistent.**_


End file.
